¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?
by Ailianeh
Summary: -¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a por el Kazekage? ¡Podría ir Naruto-san!   Pequeña historia de GaaraxFū
1. La llegada y la chica

-Aun no entiendo que hago caminando hacia Sunagakure. Dicen que allí tendré que hablar con el Kazekage... Pero no quiero. El resto de los Jinchuriki's me han mandado a mi. ¡Pero Naruto-san es su amigo! ¿Por qué e de ir a hablar yo con él? No me niego. Si me dice que no a la primera no voy a insistir.- Me repetía y preguntaba una y otra vez.- Naruto-san podría haber venido conmigo...- Suspiré cansada mientras llegaba al final del bosque y por fin. El desierto. La verdad es que no sabía si alegrarme o no por llegar ya. Allí me esperaba una chica rubia con un abanico en la espalda. Me paré delante de ella.

-Tu debes de ser Fū.

-La misma.- sonríe mientras le miraba.- ¿Y tú eres...?

-Sabako No Temari.

-Ah. La hermana del Kage ¿no?

-Esa. Vamos te acompañaré a Sunagakure.

Asentí mientras nos poníamos las dos en marcha.-Al menos, ya sabe que va ir alguien a buscarle.- Dije para mi misma mientras seguía corriendo detrás de la chica rubia. Al cabo de unas horas bastante largas y calurosas. Lleguemos a las puertas de la ciudad de Sunagakure.

-Al fin.- suspiré mientras me tiraba al suelo y me recostaba en mi mochila. La rubia rió mientras me miraba y yo solo pude sonreír. Al poco rato apareció un chico, algo mas grande que yo y mas alto. El sombrero de Kage le tapaba la cara. Y su túnica el cuerpo. Me levanté y me acerqué levantandole el sombrero y dejando ver su cara.

-Nos vamos.-fue lo único que dije mientras le retiraba el gorro y me lo probaba.- Los demás Jinchuriki's nos esperan. Así que andando.

El chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina enarcó una ceja mientras me miraba y me arrebató el sombrero poniendoselo de nuevo. Se dispuso a hablar.

-Lo siento, pero antes de partir tengo papeleo que realizar.

-Pues venga a que esperas.- dije mientras empezaba a meter prisa al Kage.- No tenemos todo el día ¿sabes?

El chico me miró asombrado y cansado a la vez. Se dio media vuelta y puso rumbo a la mansión Kazekage para seguir con el papeleo. Temari se puso a mi lado.

-Habla con algo de respeto, es el Kazekage.

-No. Perdona. Lo será para ti. Para mi es un Jinchuriki, un compañero. No un puesto en el alto mando.

Sentencié mientras me ponía bien la mochila y entré dentro de la ciudad. Era bonita pese a la arena que había y el calor sofocante. Me paré en un puesto de comida. Todo parecía tan delicioso... Se me hacía la boca agua tan solo de mirarlo, así que decidí comprar algo para no tener tanta hambre. Dicho esto, lo compré y me lo comí de un solo bocado. Sonreí de lo bueno que estaba y me puse en marcha para inspeccionar la aldea. Cada rincón era distinto al otro y cada vez me gustaba mas esa ciudad. Y allí vi mis salvación.

-¡Al fin unas termas!

Corrí hasta dentro de ellas y pague lo que costaba darme un pequeño baños allí. Entré en el vestuario y me cambié. Entré a las termas, cuyas aguas estaban calientes y salía vapor de ellas. No había nadie y me sorprendí, ya que escuché que las mejores termas eran esas. Me senté primero en una roca para mojarme los pies y después entre con cuidado de que la toalla no se saliera.

-Esto si que es vida...- dije mientras me escurria hacia abajo y dejaba solo media cara a la vista.- No entiendo como el Kazekage no está aquí siempre...

-Él adora su papeleo.- una chica morena de ojos marrones estaba detrás de mi. La miré sin levantarme de donde estaba. Ella se acercó y se puso a mi lado.- Soy Matsuri.

-Yo soy Fū. Mucho gusto.- dije mientras le miraba.- ¿Conoces al Kage?

-Pues claro. Me ayudó en mi entrenamiento y ahora soy su secretaria.

-¿A sí? Que bien.- dije en cierto tono sarcástico.

-Sí. Y cómo te acerques mas de la cuenta.- sonrío.- Acabarás mal.

-De acuerdo. Pero que sepas que me lo voy a llevar quieras o no quieras.- sonreí mientras me levantaba y salía de las termas dejando a la castaña allí sola. Entré en el vestuario para cambiarme. Ya había pasado mucho rato desde que el Kage se había ido con su amado papeleo. Me cambié y salí del recinto para ir a la gran mansión Kage donde me dijeron el despacho de este. Llamé y entré tras un "adelante" del pelirrojo. Entré y cerré la puerta. El despacho no era muy grande, tenía estanterías con libros y unas grandes ventanas sin cristales y una puesta de sol tras las dunas.

-Vaya... Las vistas son hermosas desde aquí.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Tan solo me miró. Yo estaba a su lado ya mirando por la ventana. Parecía una niña pequeña cuando miraba un juguete en un escaparate.

-Oye Gaara. Tu secretaria me a amenazado. Y cómo lo vuelva a hacer sufrirá.

-Hay un pequeño error. Yo no tengo secretaria.

-¿Eh? Pe.. ¡Pero si me lo ha dicho en las termas!- le miré sobresaltada.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?

-¿Eh? E-Etto... Creo que Masuri o algo así.

-Matsuri.

-Eso.

-Ella no es mi secretaria. Es una shinobi mas y ya esta.

-Pero parece que te quiere mucho... Gaara tiene novia, Gaara tiene novia.- decía mientras reía y este me miraba serio.

-No es verdad. Además no molestes, tengo papeleo que rellenar. Y si quieres salir de aquí hoy. Déjame terminarlo.

-Oye Gaara. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos los dos ya?

-Tengo papeleo.

-Me parece muy bien. Pero la reunión es dentro de nada. Y cómo no vayamos enseguida. Todos me echaran la culpa de no llevar al niño allí.

-Bueno pues espera unos minutos.

-No Gaara. Nos vamos ya.

Dicho esto me acerqué a él y le cogí de la mano mientras le miraba seria. Gaara sabía perfectamente que iba a hacer. Así que se levantó y me miró cogiéndome el de la mano.

-Fū.

Ambos nos miremos y un leve color carmesí tiño mis mejillas. Esos ojos aguamarina eran preciosos. Y las marcas de no haber dormido, hacían que esos ojos fueran especiales. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo. Cierta castaña entró al despacho sin decir nada y me miró, bueno, mas bien. Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Kazekage-sama le traigo estos informes de mi misión.

Gaara asintió y me soltó de la mano para sentarse en su asiento. La chica se puso delante de él y yo a su lado.

-Gaara-sama... Recuerde que hay que partir. Así que termine rápido. Naruto-san le espera al igual que el resto.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que logré escuchar tras salir de su despacho. Al salir yo se escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro por lo que me preocupe. Abrí la puerta de golpe tras escuchar ruido y vi aquella maravillosa escena. Matsuri estaba sobre el Kazekage que estaba en el suelo. Serio mientras que ella lloraba. Tenía las manos en la camisa de este agarrándole con fuerza.

-Matsuri salte de encima.- pedía el Kage mientras la miraba.

-No.- se negaba la castaña.

Me acerqué y la miré mientras le cogía de las muñecas para que le soltara. Así hizo. Me miró, con un mechón de pelo ocultando uno de sus ojos mientras que notaba como me miraba. La salté y esta cogió uno de sus kunais el cual hice que saliera despedido por uno de los míos. Me marcó la cara con una bofetada y salió corriendo del despacho.

-Y me pega encima. Tendrá morro la tía.

-Fū.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.- el Kage ya se había levantado y estaba enfrente mía mientras me miraba.- Gracias por ayudarme.

Sonreí mientras que la Luna salía de entre las dunas del desierto y este se volvía a sentar en su silla para terminar el poco papeleo que le quedaba. Detrás de la puerta del Kazekage. Se encontraba cierta chica con los puños cerrados apretándolos.

-No permitiré... Que te lleves a Gaara-sama.


	2. Partimos de Sunagakure

Amanecía en la Sunagakure. Había una espesa niebla que se podía divisar desde la ventana de la habitación donde el Kage me había dejado dormir esa noche, aun que no dormí demasiado. Me asomé a la ventana donde aún había alguna que otra gota, ya que había llovido y eso era raro allí. Me calcé, me peiné y salí de la habitación para ir a la del Kazekage. Claramente, a la hora que era, seguramente estaría dormido. Pero para llegar a su habitación tenía que pasar por su despacho, y allí estaba. El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina estaba sentado en su silla mientras miraba por la ventana. Entré y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Gaara se giró y me miró mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Podría decir lo mismo.

-Bueno, bueno.- suspiré.- ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Si, solo tengo que terminar este informe...

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Gaara deja ya el maldito papeleo!

Gaara hizo una media sonrisa mientras me miraba y yo me quedé algo parada y extrañada.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi?

-Puede ser.- se levantó y me miró.- Partamos. Ya llevamos un día de retraso.

-¡¿No me digas?- dije con ironía.- ¿Y de quien será la culpa eh majo?

Gaara no dijo nada al respecto y salió del despacho mientras yo refunfuñaba. Me acerqué a una de las ventanas donde invoqué a uno de mis animales para enviarles una nota al resto de Jinchuriki's.

"Chicos llegaremos en un par de días si tenemos el viaje tranquilo. Que eso espero. Nos ponemos en marcha ya. Y por cierto... ¡La próxima vez viene Naruto-san! Nos vemos. Firmado Fū."

Escrito esto lo até y mandé a mi pequeño bicho a que se lo llevara. Caminé por el pasillo mientras pensaba las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo los nueve Jinchiriki's. Alguien me llamó por la espalda.

-¡Fū!- decía Matsuri mientras corría hacia mi.- El Kazekage te busca.

-¿Y donde está?

-Ven, sígueme.

La castaña sonrió y yo la miré con cuidado. Asentí y fui detrás de ella por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Ambas paremos en frente de esta.

-Está ahí.

-Vuelve a estar con su amado papeleo ¿no?- suspiré mientras abría la puerta y entraba.- ¡Gaa..!

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Y la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Golpeé la puerta desde dentro.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Abre ahora mismo!

-Lo siento.-dijo Matsuri.- No voy a permitir que te lleves a mi amado Gaara.

Dicho esto puso rumbo pasillo a bajo dejándome en la completa oscuridad. Caí al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras suspiraba. Pasaron un par de horas desde que estaba allí encerrada, casi sin fuerzas de poder abrir. Esa habitación no era algo mas grande que un armario. Y entre la calor y la oscuridad y el poco aire estaba empezando a sentirme realmente mal.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta Fū?- Le preguntaba el Kazekage a la castaña.

-Dijo que la reunión se había cancelado y que se iba a casa.

Gaara hizo una mueca entre fastidio y enfado y se giró mirando el desierto. Había salido de tras de él, así que me tendría que haber visto.

-¿Dónde está Fū?- Gaara parecía serio, mas de lo normal cuando pronunciaba esas palabras y eso izo que la castaña se estremeciera un poco. Gaara giró la cabeza para mirarla de reojo y repitió.- ¿Dónde está Fū?

Matsuri temió por un momento de su amado Kazekage y respondió casi en silencio.

-En el cuarto... Del final del pasillo.

Dicho esto Gaara pasó justo a su lado sin mirarla ni pronunciar tan siquiera media palabra. Caminó hasta la entrada de la gran mansión y subió hasta el último piso donde estaba su despacho. Pasó por delante de la puerta de madera hasta el último rincón donde se encontraba la puerta. Abrió y caí al suelo semiinconsciente. Gaara se apartó algo sorprendido y alarmado a la vez. Se agachó mientras que la castaña me miraba. Con recelo y furia.

-Matsuri, trae agua.

-N..No te preocupes.- dije mientras me levantaba y tosía un poco. Conseguí incorporarme quedando mas o menos a la altura de cómo estaba Gaara.- Estoy bien. Solo quiero partir.

-Esta bien...- suspiró cansado el Kazekage mientras se levantaba y yo hacía lo mismo.

Miré a la castaña acercándome a ella. Quedado frente a frente y esta tenía algo de miedo en la mirada ya que, yo la estaba mirando con ojos de furia y con deseos de acabar con ella. Le di un leve toque en el hombro.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo así.- me acerqué a su oído y susurré.- Morirás.

Dicho esto puse rumbo junto al Kage para salir fuera de la mansión y llegar de una vez a la reunión. En las puertas de Sunagakure, Temari, la hermana del Kazekage nos esperaba con alguna que otra botella de agua para el viaje y algo de comida. Gaara se acercó cogiendo una de las botellas y algo para comer mientras que yo hacía lo mismo.

-Buen viaje, chicos.- pronunció la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta y nosotros nos poníamos en marcha por aquel odioso desierto.

-¿Cómo puedes llevar tanta ropa?- preguntaba a Gaara mientras le miraba completamente acalorada.- Te tienes que morir de calor en el desierto.

Este me miró de reojo y se paró ya que estaba algo por delante de mi. Me puse a su lado para seguir caminando.

-Y tú, ¿cómo puedes llevar tan poca ropa? En la nieve te debes congelar.

-¿Te estas poniendo graciosillo o qué?- le dije algo molesta mientras le miraba y este hacía una leve sonrisa.- ¡O Dios! ¡Gaara a sonreído! ¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien haga un capture el momento histórico!

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa Fū.- dijo el Kage mientras seguía caminando.

Pasamos un par de horas mas hasta llegar al bosque donde por fin había algo de sombra. Descansemos debajo de un árbol mientras la tarde se nos echaba encima. Bebí un poco del agua al igual que él y le miré. Un fino hilo de agua le caía desde la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla y eso hizo que me sonrojara. Gaara me miró y preguntó:- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, si. No te preocupes.- sonreí mientras intentaba quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Me levanté y comencé a caminar.- Vamos. Tardaremos un día mas si seguimos a este ritmo.

-¿Dónde y cuándo es la reunión?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-En Konoha y dentro de dos días. Así que si seguimos tendremos un día de completo descanso.- dije mientras sonreía y le miraba.- Oye Gaara.- Me miró.- Matsuri te ama lo sabes ¿no?

-Yo no diría amar. Simplemente se a encaprichado de mi.- sentenció.- Es parecida a mi hermana. Antes se encaprichó de Shikamaru y ahora pues, vete tú a saber de quien.- suspiró cansado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has encaprichado alguna vez de alguien?

-No, un Kage no tiene tiempo para el amor.

-¡Já!- Grité.- Tsunade-sama mantiene una relación con Jiraiya. Y ella es Kage. Tu padre era Kage y tenía esposa. ¿sigo?

-Pero aun soy muy joven. No tengo tiempo de enamorarme.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió cómo un niño rompe un papel. No pronuncié nada mas y seguí caminando. Así nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo desde que salimos de Sunagakure. Paremos tan solo un par de veces para beber un poco de agua y cada vez mi vista se hacía mas nublosa. Me apoyé en un árbol jadeando y con el corazón a mil. Gaara me miró serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S..- No pude ni tan siquiera terminar de decir la palabra cuando caí al suelo desplomada. El pelirrojo de Sunagakure se acercó a mi y me tocó la frente. Suspiró y me puso apoyada en el árbol mientras iba a por algo de leña. Estaba anocheciendo y en mi estado decidió quedarse allí. Desperté unas horas después con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado.- dijo.- Es normal, el cambio de temperatura del desierto aquí es muy drástico por no decir que el agua que estabas bebiendo tenía algo raro.

-Estupendo...- dije mientras me incorporaba y me ponía al lado del Kage. Cerca del fuego.- Alguien de tú aldea y no quiero insinuar que haya sido tu hermana compinchada con la castaña de las narices. Me haya querido matar.

-No era veneno Fū. Era solo una pequeña dosis de somníferos.

-Da igual. Es lo mismo.

-Si vamos, que te dejen dormida, a que mueras es exactamente lo mismo.

-Pues sí. Y sino me crees te aguantas por que soy menor que tú y mando yo.-sentencié mientras que Gaara reía.

Su risa era agradable y hacía que el dolor de cabeza se me pasara. Me recosté sobre él cerrando los ojos mientras me miraba. Levanté la mirada tan solo un poco para encontrarme con esos ojos aguamarina y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo. Estábamos ambos muy cerca, casi pegados y podía notar su respiración. Se acercó solo un poco rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Ga..Gaara...

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar ates de que él me callara con un suave y dulce beso en mis labios. Sus labios estaban calientes de estar cerca del fuego. Me acarició la mejilla y bajó su mano hasta mi cintura donde la dejó estar. Yo acariciaba suavemente el cuello de este con los dedos y me separé de él.

-E..Espera...

-¿Pasa algo Fū?- preguntaba Gaara mientras me miraba.

-Has... Antes has dicho que no tienes tiempo para enamorarte... Entonces... ¿tan solo soy un capricho?


	3. No eres un capricho

El viaje siguió tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que él me besó. Mierda, ¿por que recordaba esa escena ahora? Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba alejar cualquier sentimiento de los que tenía hacia él. Ya faltaba menos para la llegada a Konoha y decidimos parar un poco para descansar. Justo lo que yo no quería.

-¿Estas cansada?

Gaara preguntaba y yo hacía caso omiso. No, si le hablaba sacaría el tema y su silencio solo significaría un acierto a lo que temo. Un "Si, tan solo eres un capricho.". Me levanté ya que me había sentado y este me cogió de la mano para girarme y quedar delante de él. Su gesto era serio, con buena intención pero...

-Gaara, dejame. Tenemos que llegar ya a Konoha.- dije mientras me soltaba de la mano de él y comenzaba a andar.

Una vez delante de la puerta nos encontremos con todos los Jinchiriki's. Naruto, el rubio Jinchuriki de Kurama, fue corriendo a ver como estaba su amigo y yo, por otro lado saludé a todos con la mano y le di un abrazo a Yugito Nii. La rubia de la nube.

-¡Chicos ahora sí! ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!- gritaba el rubio de Konoha.

-Naruto-san. Esto es una reunión. No una fiesta. ¿Lo recuerda?- Indiqué mientras me apartaba de Yugito y le miraba.

-Bueno, bueno.- suspiró.- Es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo.- repliqué.- Una fiesta es para divertirse y nosotros nos tenemos que poner serios.

-Bueno Fū, te recuerdo que tu piensas que, que te duerman y que te maten es lo mismo.- Indicó el pelirrojo.

Silencio por mi parte. No tenía ganas de tan siquiera mirarle a la cara, me costaba mucho. Decidí irme lejos del resto seguido de la Jinchuriki de Dos Colas. Ambas acabemos delante de las termas de Konoha donde, Jiraiya-sama salía de ellas completamente mojado.

-Ero-sennin. ¿Otra vez espiando?- dijo Naruto casi detrás nuestra.

El hombre de pelo blanco y escritor del "Icha Icha" le miraba sonriente mientras salía y se esfumaba. Naruto tan solo suspiró y comentó al resto que ese había sido su sensei durante algunos años. Entremos a las termas y ellos se fueron a un vestuario y nosotras a otro.

-¿Me lo vas a decir ya o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?- preguntaba Yugito mientras se terminaba de poner la toalla y yo la esperaba ya con ella puesta.

-Quizás... Quizás solo sea un capricho de Gaara...

-¿Por que dices eso Fū?

Ambas acabábamos de entrar en las termas y estábamos solas. Las habían cerrado para nosotros. Le miraba algo preocupada.

-Bueno, él.. ayer cuando me desmayé..

-Espera, ¿te desmayaste?

-Sí. Su hermana creo que me quiere matar por que una tía que se llama Matsuri está enamorada de Gaara. Pero a lo que iba. Me cuidó y bueno, cuando desperté me puse a su lado y...- me sonrojé un poco al recordar la escena y. Me golpeé la cara.

-¡Fū!

-Estoy bien... Es solo que no quiero recordarlo. Él dijo que no tenía tiempo para enamorarse... Así que supuse que tan solo... Tan solo sería un capricho para él.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos acabando en el agua de las termas mientras que Yugito se acercaba y me abrazaba. No debía llorar muy alto ya que, detrás de un pequeño muro de madera se encontraban los chicos. Tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación. O eso creía yo.

-Venga Gaara. Alegra la cara.- pedía el Rubio.

Silencio por parte del pelirrojo. Todos los chicos se acercaron y miraron al chico de ojos aguamarina.

-Gaara, somos nosotros. Nos lo puedes contar todo.- Utakata le miraba mientras se ponía a su lado.- Esta reunión es para conocernos mejor. Así que cuenta.

-Uta tiene razón, yeah.- empezó Killer Bee.- Nosotros tenemos corazón para poder entendernos.

-Bee. Tus frases no tiene sentido.- decía Yagura mientras le miraba.

-Chicos...- se dispuso a hablar el Kage.- Creo... Creo que Fū me odia.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- Han, el Jinchuriki de Cinco Colas hablaba ahora.

-Es que bueno... les miró a todos y suspiró.- Ayer besé a Fū.

Silenció. Un completo silencio se hizo en las termas hasta que algo golpeó la cara de este. La dos colas acababa de entrar en las termas de los chicos y, a Naruto y a Bee se les podía ver una fina linea roja, de sangre de la nariz.

-No puedes estar aquí.- le decía Rōshi.

-Lo sé, pero la Siete Colas se acaba de ir de las termas. Y cómo soy mayor que ella tengo que decirte algo Gaara.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Konoha y todos nos estábamos preparando para la reunión. Tsunade, la Quinta Maestra Hokage. Nos había asignado una habitación a cada uno. La mía estaba entre Utakata y Killer Bee ya que iba en orden de colas. Yugito llamó y entró mientras yo salía del baño. Vestía un pequeño pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Yo tenía puesto el pijama.

-¿Vas a ir así?

-Quien a dicho que vaya a ir.

-Fū.

-Si voy me voy a encontrar con él. Y no me gusta ser capricho de nadie.

-Vale hagamos un trato, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí mientras la rubia ponía rumbo a mi armario.- Si ves que no puedes estar cerca de él vete. Pero, esta reunión es para conocernos todos. A Naruto le a costado hacer que tu villa te dejara venir. No puedes hacer que él se esfuerce en vano.

-Está bien... iré. Pero haré lo que tu dices. Si veo que no puedo. Me voy.

Esta asintió mientras me tendía la ropa y salía para poder vestirme. Salí ya cambiada, con un vestido, pesé a que me quejé pero Yugito no dio brazo a torcer. Las dos paremos frente a una de las puertas del segundo piso de la mansión donde Tsunade nos había dejado una mesa preparada para nuestra reunión. Y algo de comer y beber. Entremos, la rubia primero y después yo. La habitación era grande con un ventanal de cristal al fondo. Una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo y una gran mesa redonda estaba en el centro, a los lados. Pequeñas mesas con comida. Todos nos miraron. No iban demasiado arreglados pero tampoco hacía falta vestirse de gala para ir a esa reunión. Todos sonrieron y cierto rubio de ojos azules dio un beso en la mejilla a Yugito lo cual sorprendió a algunos. Le miré y levanté las cejas mientras esta solo sonreí y yo le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Me alegro Yugito.

-Bue...Bueno tampoco es para tanto.- decía sonrojada antes de que Naruto se dispusiera a hablar.

-Bueno, como estamos todos aquí para conocernos. He de deciros que.- se giró a la chica rubia y sonrió.- Yugito y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿Y cómo es eso Yugito?- pregunté mientras nos sentábamos.

-Pues...- Yugito se sentó al lado del rubio y yo a su lado.- Me vino a buscar a la nube, bueno, a mi y a Bee y...

-La besé sin mas. Tenía que asegurarme que era mía. Así que, después de la bofetada que me dio. Fui a hablar con su hermano y mientras Bee ayudó un poco.- concluyó Naruto.

-Así que lleváis solo unos días. ¿No?- preguntaba Han.

-Pues si.- rió la rubia.

-¡Un brindis por la nueva pareja de Jinchuriki's!- decía mientras levantaba mi copa con refresco y el resto hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Seguimos hablando y yo intentaba no mirar al Kage. Pasaron algunas horas y mas de un Jinchuriki se había tomado una copa de mas. Han y Rōshi. Los mayores de edad bebían mas de la cuenta. Así que Bee y Utakata decidieron llevarlos a su habitación mientras estos cantaban y hacían el tonto. Naruto y Yugito se habían retirado para que este le presentara a sus padres ya que iban bastante enserio. Y Yagura decidió marcharse ya que estaba algo cansado de no haber dormido. Yo me quedé en la sala con él.

-Yo también me voy...- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y el pelirrojo me miraba.

-Espera, antes tengo que hablar contigo.- Gaara se acercó y se sentó en la silla mientras que yo hacía lo mismo en la de al lado.- Fū, yo... Bueno.

-Gaara dímelo ya. Porque lo que quiero ahora es aclarar mis...

Sus labios se posaron el los míos cariñosamente. Estaban dulces de haber comido algún pastelito de los que había por las mesas. Gaara puso su mano en mi cintura y se separó un poco.

-Nunca, nunca serás mi capricho.

No sabía que decir. Mis mejillas enrojecieron mientras que este sonreía un poco.

-No se como decirlo. Pero..- soltó una leve carcajada.- Sino estas conmigo es como si me faltara algo. Y cuando dejaste de hablarme, fue... Cómo si no tuviera razón para sonreír. Fū yo...

Apenas dejé que terminara la frase cuando me tiré sobre él cayendo los dos al suelo y cogiéndole de la camiseta mientras le besaba. Al principió el estaba algo sorprendido pero rápidamente comenzó a seguirme el beso. Acariciando mis caderas y separándose alguna que otra vez para besar mi cuello. Yo por otro lado le acariciaba el cuello y jugaba un poco con su pelo. Ambos nos separemos cuando no nos quedaba demasiado aire. Gaara me miró sonriendo.

-Fū, porque no... ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

-¿A donde?

-Pues había pensado primero a mi habitación y después, pues a Sunagakure. Los dos juntos.

Me sonrojé por ambas peticiones mientras salía de encima de él y le miraba algo nerviosa.

-A... ¿A tu habitación?

-Escuchame. Solo si tu quieres no... No te voy a obligar a nada que tu no quieras.

-Esta bien... creo... creo que podríamos intentarlo... ¿No?

Gaara me abrazó y besó mi mejilla mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a su habitación entremos los dos y allí fue donde empezó todo. Gaara me cogió de la cintura y empezó a besarme como si no hubiera mañana. Pasó sus manos detrás de mi, encontrando la cremallera del vestido y bajándola mientras que se desacia de este. Yo por otro lado le había quitado la camiseta y le había desabrochado el pantalón. Me dejó suavemente sobre la cama mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y se echó sobre mi besando y bajando sus dedos por mi barriga hasta llegar a mi ropa interior la cual no duró apenas unos segundos puesta. Me sonrojé bastante y le besé. Bajé mis manos hasta su ropa, la única prenda que le quedaba y se la quité. Me acarició las caderas suavemente y abrí las piernas despacio.

-Tu... Tan solo avisa si quieres que pare.

Asentí y empecé a notar como entraba despacio y con movimientos de vaivén para relajar. Me besó lentamente mientras entraba un poco mas. Despacio, sin prisa. Me agarré a su espalda la cual intentaba no arañar.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó.

-N...No..- dije mientras intentaba no arañar su espalda.

-No te preocupes... Sólo relajate y disfruta...- susurró mientras me lamia los labios y eso hacía que sonriera. Poco después ya no dolía y me envestía, no muy fuerte. Justo cuando ambos estábamos a punto de nuestro clímax decidió separarse de mi. Cayendo a mi lado, jadeando y sudoroso al igual que yo. Nos miremos y besemos para después terminar durmiendo juntos y sin ropa.

-Te quiero...- susurré mientras miraba la cara del pelirrojo dormir. Besé su mejilla y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él susurraba:- Yo también...


End file.
